User blog:Hanako Inoue/Making a PriTicket (WITHOUT MY TEMPLATE)
So, I've put the template on hold because I'm missing a lot of resources, but that doesn't forbid me from doing a short tutorial on how to make a Ticket with the new design! First off, be aware there are very little resources for a Dream Ticket with the new redesign so we'll be going for a standard ticket. Standard tickets CAN have a Dream Team in if you do extra shopping after getting a Dream Ticket. *Before starting the Ticket, there's an hard work to do: Searching for a base. What I mean is: We can't put our OCs in the ticket if we don't have a picture featuring the characters posing! We're going to look for bases. A quick way is googling プリチケ (PriTicket), however I found a Dream Team by googling プリパラマイキャラ (PriPara MyChara) NOTE!! PRITICKETS WITH ONLY A CHARACTER WHICH IS CANON ARE PROMOTIONAL OR SUPPLEMENT!! The machine does NOT print those! Please use only tickets with three or five people so it'll be closer to the official!! A good base is this , found on this tumblr. Credits to the uploader!! A bad base is this because like I said earlier it isn't a gameplay ticket. The good base also has a pro: with the recent game updates you can't see the bottom part until the ticket is printed, so in short you get a full body. We'll be going to edit the text which says the characters' names. In short we're going to draw over the text to hide it The poses are NOT owned by the uploader, and thousand of tickets have that same pose. As long as you DON'T use that person's OCs it's completely fine!! Then, after that, we'll render the picture. By rendering I mean deleting the background to make a .png ^^ After the render is done there should be something like this: NOTE: IT'S JUST AN EXAMPLE! The picture was found on the spot in my pc storage and NOT made for the tutorial. The picture you're going to render will have AT LEAST 3 characters ^^ Since it would be a pain to change the character's coord, make sure the base you render has a coord you're fine with. Now for the hardest part: Actually changing the character. We're going to have an HARD time because we'll look for characters with the hairstyle you need. (an useful research could me PriPara MyChara in kana which is above) We will render the hairstyle we need, aka deleting everything but the hair, and recolor it. Putting it on the base will be either hard or easy! We're going to do the same with the eyes. It's a PAIN to put the hairstyle, and I spent two hours looking for hairstyles! After that, we're going to clean up the image. That means, deleting any trace of the old hair and eyes, to get an image that looks quite official. A mistake could be... Having a ponytail blue hairstyle (like in the example base) BELOW, and above it a short hairstyle of a different color. We'll have parts of the old hairstyle coming off from nowhere! That would look pretty bad. For the rest it's pretty easy. We're going to render the bottom and sides of a ticket. That means, deleting everything but the coord piece and decorations. Have an useful base ^^ The parts you need here: Kanon's hairpiece, the PR heart, the decorated sides, the bottom. In short anything but the characters and the background After that, we're going to put the OCs you edited below the base. We'll need a background though, and here is an useful one: sfondo 4.png If any of you has a good background feel free to put it in the comments ^^ What will come out should be: On the highest layer, the coord piece and decorations, on the middle the edited OCs and on the bottom the background. You can also add your characters' names in kana if you want it to look better ^^ Then you're done! You can print your ticket and do anything with it ^^ I promise the template will be done whenever I have enough resources and that will take MUCH less ^^ What should come out is: Something like this! (The used QR code is a Fortune Party hair accessory by the way) It takes a LOT to center the eyes and hair, so if you need help with it, I can give you advice ASAP! I'm sorry this seems rushed, I promise whenever I'm remaking a ticket I will put some progress pictures ^^ Have fun collecting tickets I guess >u< Category:Blog posts